Tears
by Linali
Summary: Almost AU, but not exactly. Years later, the Dragons are reborn, and the power reawakens. Written from Yuzuriha's perspective. *Update*
1. Default Chapter

Eyes too heavy, sleep comes. The heart beat slower, slower. The release of power, the knowledge that release means destruction, but the inability to resist any longer.   
  
Darkness, then, and silence. Utter silence. Dead, all dead. Her life, her life, her life, their lives. All dead.   
  
Power, a power surges once again, flows through, reawakens.   
  
"Yuzuriha?" a voice calls. Her eyes become wider as they fall upon a large gray wolfish dog,   
"Yes Arashi?" she asks, the name familiar beyond remembrance on her tongue.   
  
She had only met the other girl a few hours ago at the bus stop. She'd been trying to run away again.   
  
Not that anyone at home cared. They all thought she was crazy there. Nobody else saw the dog.   
  
But Arashi had seen it. She'd walked right over, silently, and knelt down to pat the dog.   
"Did you just feel that chill?" the other continues.   
  
Yuzuriha blinks,   
"I did," she whispers, looking at the dog and then back at Arashi,   
"What do you suppose...?"   
  
She is cut off suddenly by a loud, piercing whistle of sound. She claps her hands firmly over her ears, and she can see the dog on the ground, whimpering in pain.   
  
She uncovers her ears, bracing against the pain, and kneels to try and sheild the dog. She doesn't care if she looks crazy, they all know about her 'invisible' dog anyways.   
  
Pains run through her body in waves, but the dog is no longer whimpering, so she ignores her own pain.  
  
Arashi is standing beside her, hands clamped over her own ears, but staring at something. Yuzuriha follows her line of sight, and the pain of the whistle is forgotten.   
  
A dark shadow looms in the distance, albeit only for a moment, and then, like a memory, it and the whistle are gone.   
  
She finds herself doubting too that the sound ever existed, as it dissintegrated so suddenly. The power, though, that she still feels. She feels too, that it streams through the phantom dog.   
"Arashi did you...?" she starts. The girl merely nods,   
"Let's go," she says. Upon talking earlier Yuzuriha had found out that Arashi is a new girl at the school she attends, and even better that they will have classes together.   
  
She is not looking forward to class the next day, though. She knows that Kotori will somehow have figured out where she was and will ask her why. Kotori thinks she's crazy too, but she doesn't care.   
  
After all, Kotori's brother saw the dog.   
  
As they walk towards the library, Yuzuriha feels her face beginning to heat. She knows the reason she picked the library to go to that day. It is the only place she can be relatively certain she won't run into her 'friend's' older brother.   
  
She can't help the childish crush she's had on him since she met him only a few years ago.  
  
The door opens just as she reaches for it, she feels Arashi pull her back out of the way, and makes a note to thank the other girl later.   
  
She draws in a breath upon seeing the person before her. She recognizes him, although vaguely, from her senior English class. He'd only moved here yesterday, so she had only seen him the once, but he was unmistakable. 


	2. The Dragons

Nataku is his name, and exchange student, though no one knows from where. He hardly seems to notice, at first, that he nearly ran into her, as he is deeply absorbed in the book he is reading, but he looks up into Yuzuriha's eyes,   
"Oh," he says softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."   
He tucks the book into the white backpack on his shoulder,   
"You're in my English class, I remember. Yuzuriha is it?"   
  
He looks down briefly after she nods, still unable to make herself speak. She's never seen anyone like him before, with his short cropped white hair and amazing silver eyes. Well, almost no one. There was that woman in her dream, the one with the eye tattooed on her forehead.   
  
He leans down to pat the dog on the head,   
"Beautiful creature," he says, his eyes meeting hers,  
"What breed?"   
  
She nearly dies, just about passes out. He can see the dog as well! Perhaps it is not she who is crazy, but the rest of the world, and she and Arashi, Nataku, and Fuuma, Kotori's brother, are the only sane ones. He walks past, taking a left at the street corner, and she turns to Arashi.   
"He saw..." she starts. The other girl merely nods, then pulls her through the door,   
"Hurry, I have an idea," she says. Yuzuriha follows her, wondering what she's gotten herself into.   
  
A flash of light, a dog, her dog. Inuki. Inuki? Inuki. Blue, a light. Inuki. Howling, howling. Another flash of light, rain. No, not rain, tears. Tears uncried, eyes. Eyes looking down, fill her eyes. Sadness, deep sadness. Fuuma. Fuuma...  
  
Arashi is staring at her,   
"Is something wrong, Yuzuriha?" she asks. Black hair comes within eyesight as her head shakes no. Nothing wrong, nothing...  
"What was your idea, Arashi?"   
  
The words feel strange on her tongue. So foreign. She should not be here. Something is wrong. What, though? The other girl leaves, returns, hands her a book,   
"Here," she says,   
"Ghosts. Maybe it has something about your dog."   
  
Ghost? The dog a ghost? It's possible. Then why would only a few be able to see it? Thoughts from somewhere deep inside fill her. A memory long gone.   
  
Dragons. Heaven. Dragons...A hand not hers, but hers opens the book. Pictures, many pictures. Opens to the supernatural. Not ghosts, no. Dragon.   
  
There, dragons of heaven. Enemies of the dragons of Earth. Myth. No, not myth, she knows them for truth. She is a dragon of Heaven. Inuki. Inuki is a part of her.   
  
Arashi, looking over her shoulders, gasps,   
"The Dragons of Heaven...I remember now!"   
She looks around, quieting a bit,   
"I have to tell Sorata."   
  
Yuzuriha looks up, suddenly snapping back to herself,   
"Who's Sorata?" she asks, looking back at the book blankly, then back to Arashi. She must be one of the dragons of Heaven as well.   
  
Another flash. A sword drawn from Arashi's arm, slicing. Slicing at white fabric, ribbon almost. Slicing towards a face. A familiar face. So familiar.. 


End file.
